Cazador Cazado
by Detrasdeletras
Summary: Estúpido Potter, ahora que no podía verlo como el niño de oro -pues no había nada de bueno en ser el blanco del señor oscuro- Sentía… digamos… Mm, ¿Cierta atracción por él? Y eso le estaba volviendo loco porque no dejaba de pensar: ¿Cómo sería corromper aquella inocencia?, ¿Cómo sería ser su dueño aunque sea una hora?, tener todo aquel poderío bajo su control…


Draco caminada por los pasillos de regreso a las mazmorras, pavoneándose como sólo él sabía hacerlo, dejando entre ver de vez en cuando esa sonrisita ladina, que a más de una traía muerta, aunque precisamente el género femenino no despertara su interés, en absoluto, lo supo a muy temprana edad, y como era una persona que no le agradaba perder el tiempo, enseguida se puso en ello.

Aunque la cacería en Hogwarts ya resultaba aburrida -siete largos años en los pudo ver, seleccionar y catar- claro, que sus altas exigencias también complicaban un poco las cosas, después de todo era un Malfoy, no se podía permitir algo inferior, como un Hufflepuff, por los dioses, si alguna vez llegara a considerarlo tendría que darse de golpes contra alguna superficie como un vulgar elfo doméstico.

La cuestión era que ya no había donde elegir, es decir, todos aquellos que le pareció medianamente dignos de compartir con él, ya habían caído en sus redes de seducción. Incluso, había repetido con un par, pues, valía la pena. Era muy discreto en sus relaciones, podían durar meses, horas, o lo que se tardaba echar un polvo.

Se sentía algo frustrado. Una vez finalizada la guerra, la mayoría de los alumnos volvió a Hogwarts para su ultimo año escolar, aún se podía sentir cierta onda de tristeza entre los alumnos, no había sido fácil ese año, pero era la hora de empezar desde cero, bueno, seguramente no desde cero, pero ciertamente el hecho de que su familia cambiara de bando en el momento preciso había sido crucial para sus vidas.

Al contrario a lo que creía, la gente parecía haber cambiado la manera en que lo veía, estaba seguro de que muchos de ellos aún lo odiaban, era tan atractivo, elegante, y además acaudalado, que resultaba difícil no provocar envidia entre la plebe, además de su carismática personalidad, nótese el sarcasmo, estaba claro, no era precisamente una perita en dulce, y no hacía mucho esfuerzo para ocultarlo. Inclusive a algunos se lo demostraba con ahínco.

Pero después de que se filtrara de algún "modo" la manera en que el señor oscuro lo amenazó con quitarle la vida a sus padres, sin quedarle otro remedio que ayudarle con sus planes, y las largas torturas a las que fueron sometidos durante la estancia de dicho personaje en su Mansión, sin dejar de acotar como él intencionalmente no había reconocido a Potter, y que su Madre le dio una segunda oportunidad haciéndose de la vista gorda cuando este le dio por fingir su muerte en medio del campo de batalla. Ahora lo admiraban, o al menos fingían hacerlo, no por miedo, por su valor, ¿valor?, muy Gryffindor para su gusto… y hablando de gustos Gryffindor…

Potter, la verdad es que no creía que fuese capaz de entenderlo alguna vez, es que no podía comprender que realmente todo su heroísmo no era nada más que real nobleza. Sí, ya lo sabía, muchos rumores corrieron después de todo aquello, nada de cuna de oro, ni mimos, como los que él suponía debía tratarse al héroe del Mundo Mágico, demasiadas pérdidas en su vida, y el muy ingrato era capaz de seguir sonriendo.

Estúpido Potter, ahora que no podía verlo como el niño de oro -pues no había nada de bueno en ser el blanco del señor oscuro- Sentía… digamos… Mm, ¿Cierta atracción por él?

Bueno, es que nunca antes se había fijado en lo verde que eran sus ojos, en su piel morena, suave, o que ese cabello rebelde realmente no le sentaba mal, porque era su estilo, estilo Potter, algo así como sus gafas redondas, era natural… auténtico, inocente.

Y eso le estaba volviendo loco, porque no dejaba de pensar: ¿Cómo sería corromper aquella inocencia?, ¿Cómo sería ser su dueño aunque sea una hora?, tener todo aquel poderío bajo su control…

Pero lo tenía claro, eso era imposible, primero, los amigos de Potter lo aborrecían -y no tenía que ser un genio para saber por qué- Segundo, si se enteraba su Madre seguramente le retiraba el habla, y su Padre probablemente lo castraría, en tercer lugar, Potter era heterosexual, bueno, si es que se le puede llamar hetero a alguien que sólo ha tenido dos novias en toda su vida. Suponía que se debía a falta de tiempo, también influiría su timidez, estaba seguro de que Potter era lento para esas cosas. Seguro que Potter aún era virgen…

El mojigato Potter, le ponía, y mucho, pero sería en vano intentarlo…

Ya no le odiaba y no se metía con él ni con sus amigos, incluso al principio del año se había disculpado -Jamás olvidará la cara que puso la comadreja cuando le dejó claro que sabía que había sido inmaduro, y que todo aquello le sirvió para darse cuenta que habían cosas mucho más importantes que el dinero, las clases sociales, o la sangre- Obviamente no lo hizo por gusto, todo era parte de la estrategia de sus padres para reincorporarse adecuadamente a la nueva sociedad liderada por el pensamiento libre del Gryffindor "todos somos iguales" aunque no dejaba de ser verdad.

Solía saludarlo con un movimiento de cabeza cuando se cruzaban en algún sitio, habían trabajado juntos algunas veces para una que otra asignación, su trato era algo tirante, más bien, cordial.

Estaba tan obsesionado, que su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, no podía ser cierto que Potter lo viera con interés, o que cuando estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la biblioteca, éste se le acercara rozándolo de manera casual, topando con sus manos sobre la mesa, y que aquel sonrojo en su rostro, definitivamente no se debía a él…

No debía engañarse, Harry encontraría a la chica ideal, se casaría con ella, y tendría un montón de niños de cabello imposible y gafas diminutas.

Menos ahora que era tan popular en esos temas, las chicas solían acosarle, todas querían atraparlo, no por nada era el mejor partido que podrían obtener, sobre todo actualmente, que la Weasley dejó ese espacio libre.

\- Mmm… sí… mmm… -escuchó. Vaya, alguien estaba ocupado esa noche, pensó. Pasando de largo frente aquel lugar, el cual conocía muy bien, era el matadero del territorio Slytherin. Un habitáculo, que debía ser usado originalmente como bodega, lo suficiente amplio como para que unas cinco parejas estuvieran divirtiéndose dentro sin molestarse unos a los otros, era un secreto pasado de generación a generación, sólo se podía entrar en compañía de una serpiente. Aunque el tonto que se encontraba dentro había olvidado cerrar la puerta, no es que le importara, pero si alguien que no debía lo descubría, muchos saldrían perjudicados, incluyéndolo a él y a su padrino, que amablemente pretendía no saber de la existencia del lugar.  
\- Oh, Potter… -Draco se detuvo inmediatamente, no, no podía ser, se acercó apresuradamente y miró entre la puerta abierta- ¡¿Qué demonios?! –Gritó abriéndola de una patada, causando estruendo al golpear con la pared- ¡Quítale las manos de encima! -exclamó fuera de si, halando por la túnica a aquel maldito que se había atrevido a tocar aquello que él creía vedado.  
\- ¡Malfoy!–exclamó Potter.  
\- ¡Tú cállate! –le espetó señalándolo con un dedo como advertencia, mientras mantenía contra la pared al bastardo- Escúchame bien –siseó en un tono bastante bajo y escalofriante- Porque sólo lo diré una vez, si no quieres amanecer sin aquello que te cuelga entre las piernas en un futuro cercano, será mejor que no tengas planeado volver a tocarlo, no quiero verte hablándole si quiera, ¿Me entendiste? -el chico sólo pudo asentir, su cuello estaba siendo cruelmente aprisionado.  
\- ¡Ya déjalo Malfoy! -intervino Harry nuevamente.  
\- ¡Te dije que te callaras! –Dijo al tiempo que soltaba al chico y este caía estrepitosamente al suelo- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí para empezar?, ¡Y con este idiota!-el mencionado salió huyendo despavorido.  
\- ¡No es tu problema Malfoy!, entre con una serpiente no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla…  
\- ¿Necesitas cambiar tus lentes?… ¡Es un chico Potter!  
\- ¡Por supuesto que es un chico! -Draco se quedó de piedra.  
\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? –jadeó.  
\- Que sé que es un chico, era algo consensual Malfoy, así que discúlpame si no estoy agradecido por haberme arruinado el plan con tu repentina, inútil e innecesaria muestra de caballerosidad.  
\- No… a ti te gustan las chicas… tú no tienes planes, tú no… no con chicos… -balbuceó Draco.  
\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Quién lo dice?  
\- ¡Yo lo digo!, ¡No puedes!, ¡No si no es conmigo!  
\- ¿Perdón?  
\- ¡Ya me oíste! –exclamó empujándolo sobre el escritorio y atrapando sus labios en un ardiente beso.  
\- Draco… -jadeó Harry aferrándose a él.  
\- No si no es conmigo –susurró Draco, a lo que Harry asintió insistentemente antes que los labios de Draco volvieran a los suyos, y su lengua experta recorriera su boca, le llenó la cara de besos en medio de deliciosos abrazos, lo apretaba con sus manos viajando por su espalda y oprimiendo sus nalgas, sin dejar de besarle. Mordió su cuello y siguió bajando hasta su pecho, abriendo expertamente la camisa escolar del Gryffindor.  
\- Espera… Espera –pidió Harry- Draco…  
\- ¿Si? –le besó suavemente, apenas rozando sus labios, dejándolo sentir la humedad.  
\- Aquí no…  
\- ¿Qué? –preguntó lamiendo sus labios.  
\- Será mi primera vez… y, no me agrada este lugar.  
\- ... Claro, claro, bien… ¿A dónde quieres ir? –preguntó, apoyando su frente en la de él, esperando que no se le ocurriera dejarlo para otra ocasión.  
\- Tu habitación está más cerca… -Draco sonrió, creyendo que era una broma.  
\- Potter, tengo compañeros de habitación al igual que tú –le aclaró al ver que hablaba en serio.  
\- Ya no… -dijo haciendo un movimiento de mano, la cortina que cubría uno de los cubículos se abrió, revelando a sus tres compañeros de habitación inconscientes sobre un montón de cojines mullidos.  
\- Bien… -dijo, clavando la mirada en los ojos verdes del chico- sólo hay un problema más…  
\- ¿Cuál?... -inquirió Harry acariciando la espalda del rubio.  
\- ¿Cómo pretendes que entremos a mi sala común sin que toda la casa note que me acompaña el más Gryffindor de todos los tiempos? -Harry echó hacia atrás uno de sus brazos, halando algo que parecía una capa.  
\- ¿Así? –dijo colocándose la capa por encima de sus hombros, que desaparecieron frente a sus ojos. Draco lo miró sorprendido.  
\- ¿Lo planeaste todo?  
\- No soy muy bueno insinuándome, así que pensé… -Draco sonrió enternecido, tomando sus labios nuevamente, en un beso suave, mientras acariciaba su rostro y enredaba sus dedos en su cabello. Escuchó a Harry jadear en cuanto lo levanto del escritorio y lo colocó en el suelo.  
\- Vamos –susurró en sus labios. Corrieron por el pasillo tomados de la mano, cuando se acercaban a la sala, Draco se detuvo y le colocó la capa correctamente, sonriéndose tontamente– Sígueme -se precipitaron por la escalera, al entrar a la habitación zafándose de los zapatos saltaron al colchón, cayendo Draco sobre él. Los dos muy serios al principio, mirándose fijamente, acercó la boca a la suya poco a poco afianzándolo por el cuello, abrió sus labios, besándose mientras rozaban sus cuerpos.

Con manos temblorosas, desabrochó su camisa descubriendo poco a poco su pecho. Harry se dejaba hacer dócilmente, sin dejar de sonreír, mirándolo fijamente a sus grises ojos. Al quedar su torso al descubierto comenzó a besarlo, acariciarlo, mordía suavemente sus pezones. Las manos de Harry lo recorrían tímidamente, los hombros, la espalda, enredaba sus dedos en su dorado cabello. La erección provocada por aquellas caricias compartidas era notable. Con un movimiento levantó las caderas de Harry para deshacerse del pantalón, los bajó apresuradamente junto a su ropa interior, se colocó de rodillas frente a él apreciando la virilidad del Gryffindor, sonrió al notar el sonrojo del chico, se acercó y tomó sus labios, comiéndole la boca con ansias, se quitó la camisa por encima de la cabeza, causándole gracia al moreno por el desespero que tenía al quitarse la ropa.

Completamente desnudo se echó a un lado y, bajando la cabeza con cuidado, fue besando su cuello, su pecho, sus pezones, su ombligo, su miembro erguido, Harry aspiró profundamente cuando comenzó a chuparle, lamiéndolo lentamente hasta limpiar con su lengua todo el líquido que caía por un lado de su capullo rojo. Metiéndolo en su boca repentinamente.

\- ¡Draco! –exclamó suspirando.

Sonrió alrededor de él, comenzó a masajearlo con la lengua, Harry se aferró firmemente a sus cabellos. Jadeaba y gemía sin parar, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de sus succiones. Después de un buen rato de saborear, Harry apretó con más fuerza, así que supo que estaría por correrse, Draco se retiró suavemente, provocando que Harry se quejara.

\- Paciencia… -susurró, con la voz ronca del placer- Voltéate, será más fácil para ti… -le pidió después de besarle las mejillas. Harry asintió y con su ayuda se recostó boca abajo, Draco se acomodó sobre él y se dedicó a sembrar besos, lengüetazos y suaves mordidas en todo su cuerpo, empezando desde el cuello, siguiendo por los hombros, los brazos, la espalda. Provocándole temblores continuos, siguió en sus caderas, acarició sus nalgas, sus piernas, subiendo nuevamente. Sus manos separaron sus nalgas, Harry jadeó al sentir la punta de su lengua tocando los pliegues de su ano, humedeciéndolos y provocando exquisitas y excitantes cosquillas, besó, lamió y humedeció con esmero.

\- Draco, oh, Draco… -balbuceaba Harry en medio del éxtasis.

Abriendo sus piernas, Draco se acomodó de forma que la punta de su miembro acariciara su entrada. No podía retrasarlo más, con un leve empujón hizo que su cabeza traspasara la barrera hasta colocarse en su interior. Harry soltó un ligero quejido.

\- ¿Duele mucho?, ¿Lo saco? –preguntó Draco, con esfuerzo se quedó inmóvil al percibir que le dolía.  
\- No, espera… -respondió Harry, Draco lo tomó de la barbilla para tener acceso a sus labios.  
\- Relájate… -dijo besándole el cuello, colando una mano por debajo de Harry alcanzó su erección y comenzó a masajearlo, arriba y abajo. Cuando lo sintió acoplarse a su movimiento se tendió sobre él rodeándole con sus brazos se dispuso a penetrarle completamente.

Sin dejar de acariciarle y besarle, se deslizó hasta quedar completamente dentro. Esperó otro poco para que se acostumbrara a la invasión, para luego comenzar a deslizarse hacia adentro y hacia afuera, arrancándole profundos suspiros de placer generándoles a ambos deliciosos estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo. Harry susurraba su nombre, una y otra vez, como un mantra inacabable, cada centímetro de su piel le pertenecía, su magia lo envolvía como un cálido manto.

Draco salió de él y tomándolo de las caderas lo ayudó a acostarse boca arriba, lo besó, sacó su lengua y lamió sus labios ante la confusión del chico. Abrió sus piernas y se coló entre ellas, entró nuevamente en él, reiniciando el vaivén que los llevaría a la gloria, lo rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándolo contra su pecho, Harry lo cercaba con sus piernas y brazos, Draco no perdía la oportunidad de besarle, y morder sus labios. Susurraba a su oído cuanto lo deseaba, y lo bien que se sentía tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Draco cambió ligeramente su ritmo y notó como la respiración de Harry se acelerada. Sus pezones rozando su pecho con cada uno de sus movimientos, su aliento en su cuello.

En el momento en que Harry se acercaba a su punto clímax, se corrió, eyaculaba y llenaba a Harry en medio de un orgasmo intenso acrecentado por las contracciones de su ano, previo al momento final. Harry se corrió cuando aún bombeaba los últimos restos de semen en su interior. El cuerpo de Draco se contrajo en largos espasmos, aún estaba disfrutando de su orgasmo cuando sintió la calidez del suyo sobre su vientre, se aferró a su cuerpo hasta que los latidos de sus corazones se normalizaron.

Cubrió sus cuerpos con una manta, atrajo a Harry contra si, depositando un suave beso en los labios de un somnoliento Harry Potter. Abrazándolo suavemente, mientras Harry se acurrucaba buscando calor, hundiendo la cara en su cuello, ambos con la sensación placentera aún envolviéndolos se quedaron dormidos.

\- Buenos días… -saludó Draco, en el momento que Harry despertaba.  
\- Buenos días… -susurró Harry, sonrojándose, aceptando el beso que Draco le daba.  
\- ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó, acariciando su trasero con gesto sugerente.  
\- Sí…- respondió Harry, ocultando nuevamente su rostro en el cuello del rubio.  
\- Amanecimos tímidos hoy… -bromeó, intentando recuperar los labios de Harry de su escondite-. Me extraña del chico que ideó todo un plan maquiavélico para que lo trajera a mi cama…  
\- Yo… yo… lo siento… Hermione dijo que… ella dijo que…  
\- ¿Granger?, ¿Granger sabe? –inquirió, incorporándose.  
\- Bueno, yo tuve que decirle, pues se dio cuenta que insinuarme no estaba funcionando, y pues, ella me aconsejó que tendría que hacer algo más drástico… -Draco sonrió, vaya con la Granger, pensó, empujó a Harry de vuelta al colchón y subió sobre él.  
\- ¿Así que ella está de acuerdo? –preguntó, apoyando su frente en la de Harry.  
\- No tanto, pero lo tolera, Ron está aún en estado de shock, pero supongo que con el tiempo… lo aceptarán… -Draco sintió que algo cálido se había expandido en el interior de su pecho. Harry no era algo de una noche, lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro de que el moreno tendría entre sus planes tener una relación con él.  
\- ¿Seremos novios? –quiso saber.  
\- Yo… si tú… si tú…  
\- Yo sí quiero… -le aclaró Draco sacándolo del aprieto.  
\- ¿Si? –preguntó Harry sonriendo.  
\- Sí… no será fácil, pero supongo que tal y como dices todos terminaran aceptándolo, ¡Y si no, que se vayan al cuerno! –exclamó, claro, esperaría afianzar su relación para irle con la bomba a sus padres, si iba a morir, tendría que estar seguro de que Harry estaría ahí para defenderlo, sonrió como un tonto, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, valdría la pena, se dijo, antes de acariciarle los labios suavemente, Harry correspondió su beso de la misma forma.  
\- ¿Harry? –susurró Draco.  
\- ¿Si?  
\- ¿Quién era el chico que estaba contigo en el habitáculo?, no lo reconocí…  
\- Ernest Smith –respondió sin dejar de acariciar con sus labios los de Draco. Hasta que éste se detuvo y lo miró fijamente- ¿Qué?, Draco, no es nadie, lo utilice para que te acercaras… -comenzó a explicar el Gryffindor.  
\- No, eso lo sé, pero… Harry, no hay ningún Ernest Smith en Slytherin.  
\- Ah, es de Ravenclaw…  
\- Pero, no puedes entrar, no podías entrar sin una serpiente, el hechizo, tú dijiste que… -Paró de hablar al ver la sonrisa ladeada que presentaba el moreno, que nada tenía que envidiarle a una de las suyas, y se quedó perplejo.  
\- Digamos que… no soy el más Gryffindor de todos… -dijo, atrayéndolo hacía él para apresar sus labios nuevamente.

Fin


End file.
